


Zach

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Défi, Ficothèque Ardente, Le mouvement perpétuel, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassé de sa vie de comédien, des tournées, de la solitude, Zach décide de changer de vie.  Tourner la page n'est pas facile.  Sa nouvelle vie de professeur lui apportera-t-elle ce qu'il recherche ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zach

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit répondant à un défi du jeu "Le mouvement perpétuel" sur la Ficothèque Ardente.  
> Thème : les apparences  
> 1000 mots minimum  
> Aucune autre exigence  
> Photo servant de support au défi :  
>   
> Michelangelo Loconte

 

* * *

 

 

On lui donne souvent vingt sept ou vingt huit ans, il ne dément pas. On le dit gay parce qu'il a un look androgyne, il ne dément pas, il en joue. On le prétend un peu fou, il ne dément pas, il se permet bien des choses au nom de cette hypothétique folie. Peut-être trop. Son regard fixe le miroir de la loge qu'il occupe en commun avec les membres de sa troupe, ses comparses, ses complices de débordements aussi, s'y reflètent un visage fin encadré de cheveux blonds cendrés, avec des mèches plus claires, artistiquement décoiffés, des yeux bleus, plutôt foncés, que les femmes trouvent beaux, un nez droit et une fossette au menton, un air juvénile malgré ses quarante ans. Dame nature n'a pas été vache avec lui, c'est certain. Cela l'empêche-t-il de se sentir seul ce soir ? Quelqu'un s'est-il donné la peine de le regarder vraiment, de chercher au delà des apparences ? Il pose la brosse à cheveux sur la tablette d'un air agacé. Tout ça pour quoi, pour qui ? Il en a marre. Tellement.

Il cherche à tâtons le sachet de tampons démaquillants et reprend peu à peu sa figure de tous les jours, de toutes les nuits devrait-il dire, car son métier en a fait un nocturne. Il ment. Il a aimé ça, vivre la nuit.

—  Dépêche-toi, Zach. Tu viens à l'anniversaire de Fred.

—  Non, je ne crois pas, répond-il à Nel avec une grimace.

Il est las aussi des soirées interminables qui se transforment trop souvent en beuveries. Je m'appelle Fabien, pense-t-il. Qui me nomme encore ainsi ? Je suis Zach pour tout le monde, comédien, chanteur, danseur et même cascadeur quand il le faut. En tournée huit mois par an au moins, sans attache, sans famille. Une coquille de plus en plus vide. Est-ce le fait qu'il soit pour quelques jours chez lui, dans sa ville, qui le pousse à la nostalgie. Aux regrets même. Sera-t-il toujours condamné à retrouver un appartement vide et froid, qui sent le renfermé après plus de trois mois d'absence. Il s'habille lentement, jean slim noir qui le moule aux hanches, chemise col mao dont les premiers boutons non attachés mettent en évidence, à son cou fin, un lien en cuir avec une multitude de breloques en argent. Il passe à ses poignets les bracelets tout aussi nombreux, brimborions qui tintent doucement au moindre de ses gestes. Un peu de blanc nacré dans le coin intérieur de l’œil, un peu de noir en dessous, du mascara sur ses cils longs comme ceux d'une femme, il est prêt.

—  Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, s'énerve Laura. Cela se passe chez Fanny, pas en boîte. Des pizzas, un gâteau puis une soirée tranquille.

Une soirée tranquille ? Avec eux ? Ce sont des éléments parfaitement incompatibles.

—  Laura a raison, Zach. Il faut que tu viennes pour Fred, renchérit Sven. Il ne comprendrait pas que tu ne sois pas là. Fais un effort. Viens au moins un moment. Ce n'est pas loin de chez toi, en plus.

Il ne voit pas l'utilité du dernier argument, il n'a pas l'intention de boire. Son foie le lui reprocherait encore pendant une semaine. Fred est un chic type et, au fond, ce n'est pas comme si il avait un agenda chargé.

—  J'arrive, fait-il avec un soupir en laçant ses hautes Vans noires.

C'est sans enthousiasme qu'il stationne en dessous du vieil immeuble où vit Fanny, liégeoise comme lui. Ils sont presque tous belges dans la troupe, un allemand, trois français, un italien et un marocain sont les exceptions.

—  Qu'est-ce que tu as, Zach ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu a toujours été le premier à t'amuser, le boute-en-train de notre petite troupe, depuis quelques mois, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

Il soupire. Sven est celui dont il est le plus proche, un véritable ami, il a toujours été là pour lui, même dans les moments difficiles. Cela fait plus de dix ans qu'ils se produisent ensemble, dans des comédies musicales, des pièces de théâtre. La troupe ne manque pas d'engagements. Ils ne sont pas chers et ont une bonne réputation.

—  J'en ai assez, avoue-t-il. C'est ma dernière saison. J'arrête dans cinq mois.

—  Ta dernière saison ! s’exclame-t-il. Tu ne vas pas nous faire ça.

—  Je ne trouve plus aucun plaisir à ce que je fais, je vais bientôt devenir très mauvais. Je ne veux pas en arriver là.

L'idée lui trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. En l'exprimant, il découvre qu'en effet, c'est son envie. Et depuis un bon moment. Il se sent soulagé. Il aimerait trouver une place de prof de chant, de comédie, peu importe, arrêter d'être un saltimbanque, comme disait sa mère. Enseigner ce qu'il sait à des élèves plein de fougue, les découvrir, les aider à développer leur jeune talent. Poser enfin son bardas dans une maison avec un jardin. Un peu à l'écart pour composer sa musique. Il taillerait le gazon chaque samedi matin en été et déblayerait la neige en hiver. Il aurait un chat siamois au caractère indépendant et des poissons rouges qui ne troubleraient nullement sa vie.

Pour le moment, il prend sur le siège arrière la bouteille de vieux cognac qu'il a été acheter chez Van Laer pour Fred qui appréciera, il le sait et les six bouteilles de vin, sa contribution à la soirée. Il claque la portière d'un geste agacé. Il devine qu'il va devoir supporter maintes discussions avec les autres qui vont tenter de le faire changer d'avis.

—  On ne parle pas de ça maintenant, prévient-il. Inutile de gâcher la soirée avec des débats stériles.

—  Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, grommelle son ami.

—  Je sais, Sven, mais c'est ma vie, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Sébastien me remplacera, il connaît tout le répertoire.

Un verre de vin italien à la main, il discute cinéma avec Sven, Fred et Fanny. Ils attendent encore des invités. Heureusement que l'appartement est grand. Dès qu'ils seront au complet, ils commanderont des pizzas. Le principal n'est pas l'aspect gastronomique de la soirée mais de passer du temps ensemble. L'énorme gâteau attend sagement sur la table de la cuisine. Cela fait un moment qu'il s'est déconnecté de la réalité et que son esprit vagabonde. Il pousse la porte-fenêtre à glissière du vaste balcon et s'accoude sur la rambarde. Son regard se perd vers les lumières de la ville, essayant de repérer les endroits familiers.

—  Zach ? Tout le monde est arrivé.

Il laisse à regret sa tranquille retraite et reçoit en pleine figure, dès son entrée au salon, le brouhaha des conversations, les rires. Les invités se sont multipliés et la soirée tranquille annoncée s'est enfuie en catimini pendant sa rêverie au frais. Interpellé par Sven qui lui demande sa préférence, il opte pour une quatre saisons avec des anchois en supplément et s'installe près de la fenêtre aux côtés de son ami et d'autres comédiens de la troupe. Son regard est attiré par un groupe de jeunes hommes qui font partie des récents arrivés et qu'il ne connaît pas. L'un se tourne vers eux comme si il avait senti son regard. Sa tête lui paraît familière pourtant il est sûr de ne pas le connaître. Il doit avoir entre vingt cinq et trente ans, il est grand et svelte, il a des cheveux presque noirs assez longs, des lèvres plutôt minces, des yeux très clairs, d'une étrange couleur, ambre lui semble-t-il, qui ressortent dans un visage bronzé aux traits fins et réguliers. Il ne désavouerait pas sa tenue décontractée qui souligne ses lignes plus qu'elle ne l'habille. Un cul parfait accusé par le jean près du corps. Une taille mince. Des épaules larges. Un ensemble plaisant.

Il quitte son observation pour répondre à Sven qui lui demande son avis sur le film qu'ils sont allé voir il y a quelques jours. Son ami sait déjà qu'il n'a pas aimé, il se sert juste de lui pour qu'il confirme l'opinion qu'il vient d'exposer à leurs amis. Il a horreur de ce petit manège dont Sven est coutumier. Pour ne pas attendre des heures des pizzas qui pour la plupart seraient froides à l'arrivée, Fanny a réparti leur commande dans trois pizzerias différentes. Il se retrouve assez vite installé sur une chaise avec le grand carton sur ses genoux et franchement, ce n'est pas pratique. Après un morceau mangé d'une main, l'autre empêchant la boîte de glisser, il décide de se mettre à l'aise, il s'assied en tailleur sur le sol, le dos appuyé au mur sous l’œil curieux ou indigné des invités ce dont il n'a cure.

Vient bien entendu le moment du gâteau. Aux anniversaires, tous comptent sur lui pour chanter le Happy Birthday to you, c'est devenu une tradition, aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle. Il a envie ce soir de titiller, de choquer même les invités de Fanny. Anarchiste des salons. Et, lorsque les bougies semblent avancer seules dans la pénombre, d'une voix qui imite Marylin Monroe, il chante les quelques paroles de la façon la plus sensuelle possible. La lumière se rallume. Les faces hilares de ses amis lui apparaissent ainsi que celles stupéfaites ou choquées des inconnus qui se détournent et se pressent maintenant pour voir Fred souffler ses trente deux bougies.

—  Bonsoir, Fabien.

Il sursaute à ce prénom qu'il n'a plus entendu prononcé depuis des années. Devant lui se tient l'homme qu'il a dévisagé plus tôt. Voyant sa perplexité, un sourire illumine le visage de son vis-à-vis et c'est ce qui le frappe : le sourire de Gaëtan. Ce n'est pourtant pas son ami qu'il n'a plus vu depuis plus de douze ans et qui n'a que deux ans de moins que lui. Il ne peut être que son petit frère d'où cette impression de familier.

—  Benedict ?

Un rire joyeux lui répond.

—  Bonne déduction, approuve-t-il.

—  Comment va ton frère ?

—  Bien. Il a trois enfants maintenant, des filles. Il habite à Ans, tu devrais lui sonner. Il parle souvent de toi. Et toi ?

—  Moi ? ça va, dit-il avec un sourire. Toujours par monts et par vaux.

—  C'est fou, tu n'as pas changé.

—  Toi si, plaisante-t-il en l'envisageant de la tête aux pieds. Les dernières fois que je t'ai vu, tu portais d'horribles baggy, des tee shirt informes et une multitude de boutons sur le visage, se moque-t-il.

—  L'adolescence ne m'a pas épargné, reconnaît Benedict.

—  Tu es tout bronzé, tu reviens de vacances ?

Un ricanement amer, presque douloureux lui répond.

—  ...

—  ...

—  Non, fait-il en grimaçant après un silence devenu bien inconfortable. Je suis médecin et je reviens du Burkina Faso, j'y ai passé deux ans dans l'humanitaire.

—  J'ai l'impression que tu n'y as pas vu que des choses agréables, répond-il en constatant la présence de petits plis aux coins des yeux quand il sourit et d'une légère ride d'expression au milieu de son front.

—  Non, en effet. Et je vais devoir vivre toute ma vie avec ces visions d'horreur, dit-il à mi-voix.

Son visage s'est fait grave, il est presque beau. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, certainement, il est là-bas, avec la misère et la souffrance qu'il a côtoyées. Pendant leur courte discussion, la table, les chaises, les divans ont été déplacés contre les murs pour dégager une piste de danse improvisée.

—  Viens, fait-il en le poussant au centre. Viens oublier.

Il est tard ou tôt, selon le point de vue. L'aube chasse la nuit. Ils ont dansé, bu et encore dansé. Et bu à nouveau. Trop. Il verra ce que son foie en dira demain. Les copains de Benedict, les siens se sont mélangés autour d'eux. Il est euphorique. Va savoir pourquoi. Sur un morceau de raï, il est même monté sur la table pour une danse du ventre rythmée par les tapements dans les mains. Pourtant si il est ivre, ce n'est pas d'alcool mais de regards couleur ambre remplis de désirs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait plus ému de la sorte.

Il est temps de mettre un point final à cette soirée qui tout compte fait a été des plus agréable. Sur le parking, ils échangent tous des "au revoir" à voix basse pour ne pas gêner les voisins endormis. Incertain, il regagne pourtant sans encombre son appartement situé dans le Domaine de la Tourelle à Cointe. Il avait à peine un kilomètre à parcourir. D'un geste machinal, il essuie sa bouche que les lèvres de Benedict ont frôlée furtivement au moment du départ. Dire qu'il a été sidéré de son audace serait insuffisant.

 

Il sont repartis en tournée à Paris aux Folies-Bergères d'abord, à Avignon pour le festival, à Ollioules, à Dijon, à Besançon, à Vannes et à Rennes. Que des belles régions. C'est l'un des avantages du métier. Depuis trois mois, ses amis n'arrêtent pas de le lui rappeler, pourtant, il n'a pas changé d'avis. De toute façon à Liège, il a averti la directrice de son départ et ne regrette rien. Il sait que la relève est assurée. Ils quittent, ce soir, le théâtre Anne de Bretagne, demain, ils se produiront à Rennes et y resteront deux jours avant de reprendre le chemin de la Belgique et du festival de Spa consacré au théâtre. Une fois de plus, il va retrouver son appartement désert.

Il y a un mois environ, il a sonné à Gaëtan, Benedict lui avait raconté qu'il l'avait vu chez des amis et lui avait donné son numéro de portable, il attendait son coup de fil. Ils ont discuté un peu mais le temps a commis son méfait et il n'a pas retrouvé leur entente d'antan. Benedict. Un prénom qu'il a souvent dans la tête, sur les lèvres dans les plaisirs solitaires de ces nuits où le désir se fait trop présent. Sa rencontre a eu un effet imprévisible, celui de réveiller sa libido endormie depuis bientôt un an et, au fil de ses envies, il a ramené à nouveau, dans sa chambre d'hôtel, quelques rencontres d'un soir qui ont satisfait son corps mais pas son esprit.

 

Depuis une semaine, il est rentré à Liège. Il parcourra cet après-midi les quarante kilomètres qui le séparent de Spa, perle des Ardennes, ville thermale au charme désuet mais plaisant, pour une des dernières représentations de la saison. Il a accompli toutes les démarches pour obtenir une place de prof, il a postulé à la fédération Wallonie-Bruxelles, à la communauté française de Belgique, il s'est même présenté à l'ESACT, l'Ecole Supérieure d’Acteurs du Conservatoire royal de Liège où il a fait ses études supérieures. Dès qu'il aura terminé son contrat, il fera le tour des lycées ayant une section "Théâtre et Arts de la parole". Il prend un petit déjeuner tardif sur la terrasse, contemplant la ville qui s'étale en contrebas. Le ruban de la Meuse qui la traverse scintille sous les rayons du soleil, c'est beau, c'est reposant. Infiniment.

.

Le rideau vient de se fermer sur le dernier spectacle de la saison donné dans la ville d'Ostende et aussi sur une longue page de sa vie. Malgré que ce soit sa décision, son cœur se serre. Une page de quinze années riches d'émotions, d'aventures, de rencontres, d'amitiés, on a toujours difficile de la tourner. Parsemée de désillusions aussi, comme son amour avec Julian, un amour qui s'est terminé dans la haine après un bonheur de presque six ans. Pourtant, il avait eu encore plus de mal à tourner la page de sa célébrité quand, après le succès sans précédent de la comédie musicale The Flying Cat et l'adulation dont il avait fait l'objet, les voyages en Amérique, en Asie, dans les émirats, les suites dans les palaces luxueux et le personnel prêt à faire tous ses caprices, il était retourné à un quasi anonymat et s'était retrouvé seul. Il en avait été ulcéré, puis il avait accepté.

Ils fêtent la fin de la saison en prenant un verre à la terrasse du bar à bières De Crayon, un petit café situé en contrebas du VissersKaai et qu'ils fréquentent rien que pour la musique qui y passe. Il est ouvert quasi toute la nuit. Avant de rentrer, il fait un détour par la digue, la suit un long moment, cherchant à apercevoir la mer dont il respire les effluves salées. Des vagues, seules quelques crêtes blanches sont visibles dans l'obscurité. Pourquoi évoque-t-il une longue silhouette qui parcourrait de sa démarche sensuelle la bande de sable dur et mouillé tout le long de la plage, dardant sur lui des prunelles d'ambre ? Il reviendra demain avant de repartir, il respirera la mer, s'en imbibera. Cela le détend. Les villes côtières aussi où la vie semble plus lente, plus reposante. Tout au moins en dehors de la haute saison. C'est la fin de celle-ci et, en cette dernière quinzaine d'août, il y a déjà moins de touristes.

Il reprend lentement le chemin du vieil hôtel situé derrière le casino. Ils y ont leurs habitudes depuis de longues années. Le décor suranné n'attire pas les touristes. En tout ce temps, il n'a jamais vu un seul changement. Il a le mérite d'être propre et pas très cher pour les artistes auxquels les vieux propriétaires font des conditions spéciales pour leurs deux nuits annuelles.

 

Découragé, il sort du troisième lycée où il s'est présenté ce matin. Il n'a reçu aucune réponse à ses démarches écrites. Il ne lui reste, à Liège, que l'Athénée Royal Charlemagne. Ils ont un département "humanités artistiques", musique et danse avec pas mal de succès puisqu'un de leurs étudiants vient d'être accepté à l'école Rudra à Lausanne, l'école de Maurice Béjart. C'est la première année qu'ils y ajoutent une branche "Théâtre et Arts de la parole". Il s'y rend vraiment par acquis de conscience car, pour l'ouverture de la section, ils doivent avoir réuni tout le personnel enseignant nécessaire. Le préfet des études, un homme affable d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années le reçoit dans son bureau. Ses yeux, derrière ses fines lunettes cerclées de métal, l'observent pourtant attentivement. Il sort de l'entretien le sourire aux lèvres. On dirait bien que la chance a tourné et qu'il tombe à pic. En fait, c'est assez comique puisque le jeune enseignant pressenti s'est désisté pour vivre la vie que lui abandonne. Et dans une comédie musicale qui plus est, comme lui a débuté. La vie est un éternel recommencement. Les désillusions aussi.

Ces derniers mois, il a ressorti et relu les notes et les bouquins de ses études supérieures au conservatoire de Liège, il a bien fait. Il donnera trois cours très différents : la Formation artistique de base (corps, voix, mouvements), le cours de Formation théâtrale (création et interprétation) et enfin L'histoire et la culture théâtrales. C'est le cœur léger qu'il regagne son appartement.

 

Cela fait presque quatre mois qu'il enseigne. Quatre mois difficiles. Quatre mois à essayer de canaliser l'énergie qui part dans tous les sens de jeunes énergumènes pas toujours coopératifs. Il lui a d'abord fallu s'imposer. Avec son look auquel il n'a rien voulu changer, ce n'était pas couru d'avance. Il savait qu'il devait y arriver de suite et il ne les a pas épargnés. Depuis, il se chuchote derrière son dos qu'il est un professeur sévère et exigeant, il préfère ça au chambard, aux boulettes volantes, aux morceaux de papier collés sur le plafond avec du chewing-gum, aux réponses mal embouchées voire insultantes. Il se rapprochera d'eux lors des cours pratiques. Il va les suivre pendant trois ans, ils auront le temps. Ils n'ont pas cherché bien loin pour son surnom, The Flying Cat est devenu dans leur bouche The Forbidding Cat. Pour le spectacle de l'école qui se déroule au printemps, il a choisi de revisiter une pièce du répertoire classique en l'adaptant à l'époque actuelle. Un travail collectif de conception autant que de déclamation. Ils ont eu la première séance de création aujourd'hui, cela semble les intéresser. Intérieurement, il a poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Ce soir, il est au Théâtre de l'Etuve où son ancienne troupe se produit. Il a porté sur leur prestation un regard critique qui l'étonne lui-même. Avec le recul, il a trouvé la mise en scène trop peu innovante et un peu plate, les costumes passés et fatigués. Ses amis méritent mieux. Il est content de les revoir. Avec ses collègues, il s'entend bien mais de façon toute superficielle. Bonjour, bonsoir autour d'un café dans la salle des professeurs. Il n'a réellement sympathisé avec personne. Il se faufile dans les coulisses qu'il connaît pour les avoir fréquentés en son temps.

—  Voilà Monsieur le professeur, raille Sven juste avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

—  Que tu nous manques, Zach ! s'exclame Fred.

—  Vous aussi vous me manquez, avoue-t-il plus gravement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

—  Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiète Ahmed.

—  Si, j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais. Ce n'est pas facile de changer aussi radicalement de vie, de milieu. Se retrouver seul après avoir vécu en groupe pendant des années. Et vous ?

Il se noie sous le flot de réponses. Il n'en comprend pas la moitié parce qu'ils parlent tous ensemble. Ils vont manger dans un restaurant chinois, puis Fanny insiste lourdement pour les ramener chez elle. Cette fois, c'est avec plaisir qu'il les suit. Depuis un bon moment, ils se déhanchent sur des rythmes latino entre deux bières. Malgré ses protestations, Fred met la chanson phare de sa comédie musicale. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'a plus écoutée et encore moins interprétée. Il ne la supportait plus. Pourtant, il n'en a rien oublié et, monté sur la table, dominant ses compagnons, il se donne à fond. Il a retrouvé ses vingt cinq ans, son déhanchement séducteur, ses moues qui faisaient craquer ses fans. Il n'est même pas étonné quand son regard accroche des yeux d'ambre qui ne le quittent pas. Benedict. En revenant chez Fanny, il s'y attendait. Il l'espérait presque. C'est à lui qu'il adresse son sourire et les derniers mots de la chanson.

—  Bonsoir, souffle-t-il quand il descend de son perchoir et se retrouve devant lui.

—  Bonsoir.

Le ton de l'autre est un peu sec, il le mérite, il le sait.

—  Tu ne m'as pas appelé, continue Benedict, comme à regret.

—  Je ne t'avais rien promis. J'ai quinze ans de plus que toi et rien à t'offrir, fait-il dans un soupir.

—  Si tu me laissais juger de ce que je veux ou pas. A vingt six ans, tu me crois incapable de décider de ma vie ?

—  ...

—  J'avais presque quatorze ans quand tu as cessé de venir à la maison et que tu es parti à Paris, continue-t-il en voyant qu'il reste muet. J'étais tombé amoureux de toi, d'un homme. C'est toi, qui m'as fait découvrir ce que je suis. Toi, le meilleur ami de mon grand frère. Pas Zach. A cette époque je le détestais, murmure-t-il.

—  ...

—  Quand je suis revenu d'Afrique, j'étais dans un triste état. Je crois que pour voir toute cette souffrance, accepter notre impuissance et continuer à lutter chaque jour, il faut une carrure que je n'ai pas. Là-bas, je me suis raccroché à ton image alors que je croyais t'avoir oublié depuis longtemps dans d'autres bras, au retour, je voulais te revoir à tout prix. Soit pour commencer quelque chose soit pour arriver à te rayer définitivement de ma vie et avancer.

—  Pourquoi détestais-tu Zach ? Il est moi aussi, demande-t-il.

—  Zach était parti, me laissant là, répond-il après un silence.

Il ne fait pas attention aux regards curieux que lancent ses amis vers eux, ils sont à cent mille lieues de là. Il ne sait quoi faire. Benedict lui plaît, c'est indubitable, mais il a peur de s'attacher à nouveau. Les doigts de l'homme qui se mêlent aux siens font pencher la balance, il a soif de cette tendresse, de cette découverte amoureuse de l'autre, des premiers émois communs.

—  Essayons, souffle-t-il en caressant doucement la base de son poignet.

 

Ils n'ont pas pu se quitter sur le parking quand un voisin vachement énervé est venu se plaindre du boucan et que Fanny a abrégé leur nuit de débauche comme a dit le trublion. La voiture de Benedict est à présent garée à côté de la sienne en dessous de la résidence.

—  Fais comme chez-toi. Je vais prendre une douche rapide pour effacer cette odeur de bière. Elle me donne des hauts le cœur.

Maladroit à son habitude et surtout un peu ivre, Fred a renversé le contenu de son verre sur sa chemise. Quand il revient, Benedict est debout devant la fenêtre, plongé dans la contemplation de la ville illuminée. Il a dû faire du bruit car il se tourne vers lui, son regard l'envisage de la tête au pied. Il a passé un pantalon d'intérieur avec un élastique à la taille, un tee shirt avec une encolure en V et n'a pas pris le temps de sécher ses cheveux qui sont ébouriffés.

—  Tu es un mec superbe, tout autant au naturel qu'à la ville.

Il lui envoie un rire railleur, il n'est pas ou plus sensible aux éloges, puis se détourne pour aller dans la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau. La main qui le retient est ferme.

—  J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demande Benedict.

—  Non. Je n'aime pas les compliments. C'est tout.

—  Cela n'en était pas un. Juste une constatation, précise-t-il.

—  Tu veux quelque chose à boire. A manger ?

—  Non. Je te veux toi et tout de suite. Je t'ai attendu assez.

Il doit le regarder avec un air ahuri car un léger sourire moqueur détend les lèvres bien tentantes de son vis-à-vis.

—  Une autre constatation ? interroge-t-il.

—  Tu as quelque chose à son encontre aussi ? raille le jeune médecin.

Non, il n'a rien contre. Excepté que, d'habitude, c'est lui qui prend les initiatives. Les deux bras qui viennent encercler sa taille et l'attirent sur une poitrine dure lui font redouter qu'avec Benedict ce soit tout autre chose. L'étreinte est possessive.

—  Fabien, chuchote-t-il tout contre son oreille ce qui le fait frissonner. Détends-toi. Cette nuit, laisse-moi faire. J'ai tant imaginé ce moment. Donne-le moi.

—  Prends, soupire-t-il. Prends.

La bouche du jeune homme le laisse à peine finir ses mots. Avec un geignement, il a ravi ses lèvres, en a franchi la barrière et déjà, sa langue conquiert la sienne, en fait sa complice de jeu. Le corps pressé sur celui de Benedict, il se laisse emporter par un tourbillon de sensations. Les mains de son amant caressent ses fesses, le creux de ses reins, remontent sur les épaules avant de recommencer. Il se frotte à lui et sa virilité, dure de son envie, vient se heurter à la sienne. Les mains accrochées dans les cheveux sombres, il ne le laisse pas s'éloigner, l'embrassant encore et encore. Lorsque Benedict caresse sa peau sous ses vêtements, il gémit son plaisir.

—  Fabien ! Ton lit ?

Il reprend assez d'esprit que pour le pousser vers la porte de gauche. Derrière, une chambre où il n'a jamais amené personne, la sienne. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils mettent beaucoup de temps à se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Quand Benedict fait glisser son pantalon et le boxer qu'il a trouvé dessus, il en profite pour poser sa bouche sur son membre qui n'attendait que ça. Sa plainte bruyante fait geindre son amant dont les mains effleurent sensuellement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Quand il se sent près de la jouissance, il l'arrête et, lorsqu'il remonte le long de son corps et s'allonge sur lui, peau contre peau, c'est un nouveau délice qui le prend tout entier. Il tend la main vers le tiroir de la table de nuit, en sort du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Le corps de Benedict est brûlant, son fourreau doit l'être plus encore, il aimerait pénétrer avec volupté sa moiteur. Si il en croit les doigts qui taquinent l'entrée de sa propre intimité, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Que c'est bon... Il sait y faire, l'animal. Il se cambre sous l'intrusion du premier doigt, sous la caresse de la langue qui lèche son sexe, de la bouche qui se l'approprie. Il se laisse couler dans la jouissance, s'oublie dans les émotions. Sa dernière pensée cohérente est qu'ils doivent ameuter tout l'immeuble, il s'en fout.

—  Viens, Ben, viens.

—  Oui, mon ange, oui, fait-il en déchirant le petit emballage carré et en se couvrant avec des gestes rapides qui dénoncent une longue habitude sur laquelle il l'interrogera plus tard. Putain, que c'est bon, s'exclame-t-il avec un râle de plaisir, écho des ses pensées précédentes.

Il s'est enfoncé d'un coup ferme de toute sa longueur, il en avait tellement envie que la douleur est ténue et reflue pour laisser très vite place à la jouissance, ses jambes enserrent sa taille, les pieds posés au creux de son dos, il va au devant des coups de boutoir qui le rapprochent de la volupté ultime.

—  Plus fort, plus vite.

—  Je tiendrai moins longtemps. Fabien, proteste-t-il lorsqu'il pose ses chevilles sur ses épaules pour le sentir encore mieux en lui.

Les doigts de Benedict enserrent sa virilité, accordent leurs va-et-vient à ceux qui le mènent vers l'orgasme. Il se perd dans les limbes sensuelles que lui ouvre son amant, la main crispée sur sa nuque, il fixe les prunelles d'ambre.

—  Viens, commande-t-il.

Ses pupilles se dilatent quand il jouit dans un cri. Qu'il est beau dans la lasciveté. Il le suit et souille sa main, leurs ventres dans un geignement. Il serre contre lui le grand corps foudroyé par la sensuelle délivrance. Le caresse doucement, l'apaise.

—  Je m'endors, murmure-t-il en se retirant.

—  Je sais. Dors. C'est l'aube, fait-il en regardant par la fenêtre le ciel qui s'éclaircit déjà.

L'aube de notre histoire aussi, pense-t-il.

 

Il pose la gamelle remplie de nourriture et d'eau fraîche. A son habitude, Cybèle le regarde avant de tourner les talons, dédaigneuse. Elle ne viendra manger que quand il ne prêtera plus attention à elle. Des pleurs retentissent dans la pièce. Le baby-phone. Zach est réveillé. Il se précipite. Dans la chambre, la lumière d'été est tamisée par les stores. Bébé est furieux, ses petits jambes qui gigotent, nerveuses, ont repoussé le drap de lit, son visage est plissé de mécontentement et, dès qu'il le voit, un nouveau hurlement retentit. Nul doute, il a de bons poumons, le petit monstre.

—  Monsieur est réveillé ? raille-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras ce qui a pour effet de le faire taire immédiatement. Mon Dieu, mon chéri, que tu pues, s'exclame-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Assis dans sa chaise haute, cuillerée après cuillerée, Zach dévore la panade qu'il lui donne patiemment. Il jette un coup d’œil sur sa droite, la siamoise s'est décidée à manger.

—  Tiens. Voilà Papa, fait-il à l'enfant en entendant la voiture qui se gare devant la maison. Il a raté les odeurs de ta couche, raille-t-il.

—  Mon ange ? appelle la voix de l'arrivant.

—  Dans la véranda.

Benedict se penche et vient l'enlacer par derrière, il renverse la tête sur la poitrine de l'homme qui l'embrasse passionnément, sous l’œil intéressé de leur fils.

—  Tu es tard, commente-t-il.

—  Je sais. Le cabinet ne désemplissait pas. Pour me faire pardonner, je suis passé à la boucherie puis au supermarché. Un barbecue, ça te dit pour ce soir ? Il fait si bon.

Il rit en le couvant des yeux avec tendresse. Son mari a un amour immodéré pour le jardin et les soirées autour du barbecue. Aussi, dès qu'il fait bon le week-end, il en profite.

—  J'ai invité Gaëtan, termine-t-il.

Son frère, sa belle-sœur et forcément leurs enfants. Trois petites diablesses. Il a toujours supposé que les filles étaient plus posées que les garçons, il sait maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas. Même Mahaut à treize ans ne dédaigne pas sauter dans le trampoline en poussant des cris assourdissants.

—  J'espère que tu as acheté beaucoup de victuailles, commente-t-il.

—  Qui s'est invité cette fois ? demande Benedict en levant les yeux au ciel.

—  Sven, Ahmed et Ludmilla.

Son homme a un léger sourire. Il les aime bien, ces trois là. Fanny et Fred sont devenus plus ou moins personæ non gratæ, depuis qu'un soir, à l'improviste, ils ont amené, à l'appartement où ils vivaient déjà ensemble, Julian. Il doit avouer qu'il en avait été lui-même choqué, leur relation s'était très mal terminée et ils s'étaient évités depuis la rupture. Ses amis ne l'ignoraient pas. Il s'était senti trahi et mal à l'aise toute la soirée ce qui n'avait pas échappé à son amant qui l'avait interprété de travers. Très possessif, son compagnon avait mal vécu les coups d’œil incendiaires, les sous-entendus de son ex, ainsi que sa façon de le frôler dès qu'il en trouvait l'occasion. Malgré qu'il ait ignoré ce dernier toute la soirée, son homme lui a fait une scène et ils ont eu l'une des plus grosses disputes depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils ont même failli rompre. Au bout de deux semaines d'engueulades incessantes, Benedict l'a une fois de plus stupéfait en lui demandant de l'épouser. De peur de le perdre, il a accepté de suite, faisant fi de leur différence d'âge. Il a eu sa maison, son jardin, son siamois et il a réalisé le besoin d'enfant de son mari. Ils ont fait une demande d'adoption et, après plus deux ans de tracasseries administratives, il est devenu père, à quarante cinq ans, d'un poupon de quatre mois. Zacharie en a huit maintenant. Il a pris un congé d'un an sans solde et le renouvellera pour la même période. Ensuite, il aura l'âge d'aller à l'école maternelle en classe d'accueil. Il le mettra à l'école George Mignon juste à côté de l'athénée. Benedict, en semaine, a des horaires de dingue, il lui serait impossible d'aller rechercher le petit.

 

—  Mon ange ?

Il émerge à peine de cette non existence post-orgasmique qui succède chaque fois au plaisir qu'il éprouve dans les bras de son mari.

—  Oui ? répond-il en se lovant contre le corps nu et moite.

—  Es-tu heureux ?

—  Pourquoi cette question ? Tu ne l'es pas ? répond-il alors que déjà un grand froid l'envahit.

—  Si. C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé, fait son mari en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Par contre toi, tu adores être professeur et là, tu es à la maison entre Zach et le chat. Je me rappelle de tes spectacles de printemps, tu étais tellement fier de tes élèves, tellement heureux de leur succès. Chaque fois, tu m'as ému.

—  J'adore aussi notre petit bonhomme, se moque-t-il tendrement, excepté quand il pleure alors que nous faisons l'amour et qu'il nous interrompt. Et puis, être auteur-compositeur me permet de rester dans le mouvement tout en étant à la maison et avoue que j'ai mon petit succès. Si tu écoutes ce qui tourne sur les radio FM, il y a au moins deux de mes chansons dans la vague.

—  Je sais, chéri. Si tu devais changer quelque chose à notre vie, que voudrais-tu ?

—  Que tu sois plus souvent à la maison. Ta clientèle grandit sans cesse. Avec tes consultations et tes visites à domicile, tu as un horaire de plus en plus chargé et je me sens très souvent seul. Trop souvent. Combien de fois cette semaine es-tu rentré après vingt trois heures ? Et ne me dis pas de voir des amis, de sortir au cinéma ou au théâtre. Sans toi, cela n'aurait aucun attrait, s'emballe-t-il.

—  Fabien...

—  ...

—  Nous vivons ensemble depuis presque cinq ans, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit, murmure Benedict dans la voix duquel il discerne de l'angoisse.

—  Tu aimes tellement ton métier, souffle-t-il en cachant son visage dans son cou.

—  Regarde-moi, mon amour, chuchote-t-il en le contraignant à lever les yeux vers lui. Je l'aime, oui mais pas au point de te faire souffrir, tu passes en premier, Fabien. Tu es toujours passé en premier. Depuis un moment, je pense à prendre dans l'avenir un associé. Cela se fera un peu plus tôt que prévu, voilà tout.  C'est promis, je mettrai une annonce dans le journal médical dès lundi et je ne choisirai qu'une consœur, se moque-t-il.

En réponse, il lui adresse une grimace qui fait rire doucement Benedict.

—  Je ne veux pas que tu te poses des questions sur ma fidélité toute la journée et que tu me fasses une scène de jalousie chaque soir. Dès que j'aurai trouvé la perle rare et que je l'aurai mise au courant, pour ton anniversaire, nous retournerons quelques jours dans cette île tranquille de Bréhat où tu te sentais si bien.

—  ...

—  Je t'aime, fait Benedict gravement, son regard dans le sien.

—  Je t'aime aussi, murmure-t-il.

 

 


End file.
